


Valiant Hero: Charles's Perspective

by MudkipFanatic



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipFanatic/pseuds/MudkipFanatic
Summary: What if the Valiant Hero ending was all in Charles's perspective? Well, I made it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Valiant Hero: Charles's Perspective

Charles and Henry looked for an escape pod. It was them against time. Within moments, the station would blow up and everyone in it will die. Henry pointed at an escape pod with a cracked window. Charles thought that it could be defective, but it did look like the other escape pods were occupied, so they had no choice. Henry opened up the escape pod and they sat down in it. They were, hopefully, safe.

"Glad that's over," Charles said as he sat down. He looked over at Henry and smiled. "Can't wait to go ho-" Henry was suddenly pulled out of the escape pod by a Tophat member. Charles had no time to think. He quickly reacted by jumping out of the escape pod and pulling Henry back inside. However, the Tophat member pulled him away. Charles ran back to the escape pod.

However, the doors closed on him before he could get in.

He was trapped.

Charles looked through the window and saw Henry's horrified face. The Tophat member caught up to him and tried to pull Charles away.

"Don't worry," Charles said to Henry, "I'll find another way." The escape pod finally launched into space. Henry was the only one there. Charles looked at the Tophat member. They both knew that they were going to die, but only one could die with dignity. Charles grabbed a broken pipe and hit the Tophat member with it. Immediately, he quickly pulled Charles to the floor, injuring him. He hit the Tophat member again, this time in the head. Finally, he was unconscious.

Charles leaned up against the wall. He looked out the window. He could see three escape pods in the distance. The middle one had Henry in it. He could see him looking at the station. Charles looked down the hallway. He could see some Tophat members panicking. They didn't notice him. He looked back at the escape pod. He talked into the microphone on his headphones.

"Henry?" he said, "Are you there? That roughed me out. Got them though." He looked over at the unconscious body of the Tophat member. If he was alive, he wouldn't survive the explosion. He started thinking about his friends and family back on Earth. Would they know if he died? He knew that Henry would know. He could tell everyone that he didn't make it. He shed a tear. He knew he was about to die.

"Pretty good plan," Charles said. He got up and looked out the window at Henry. He could see him panicking. Charles smiled. He was reminded of what he would tell Henry all of the time. If he was going to die, he was going to go out with a bang.

"You could say it was the greatest-" Charles never was able to finish his sentence, as the explosion immediately took his life.


End file.
